Unexpected Power
by RejiEli
Summary: A story of a captain betrayed by one of his crew members, and given abilities that he could never imagine.


I'm very new when it comes to writing so there may be a few errors. Just for legal purposes I'll put here that I do NOT own One Piece or anything affiliated with it. This is simply me showing my love for the show. :)

\- Somewhere in North Blue -

A dark cellar opens up as a tall gentleman walks down a flight of stairs that are starting to lose their luster. You can just tell that this place has been abandoned for many years. Reaching the bottom he casually raises his arm and pulls a small chain. A rather large room is now illuminated and shows three people chained to the wall. One of them is a younger man with chestnut hair and an emaciated body, the second bears many scars on his body, and blood from fresh wounds are blending in with is already natural dark red hair. The last man looks no older than seventeen but still shows some strength. His jet black hair hangs as low as his waistline, tattered and soaking with blood, but his body is still intact showing he was in peak condition before being captured.

"Rise and shine my soldiers." The tall captor's voice has a deep and menacing tone.

"Today is the day that you will be reborn as the most destructive forces this world has ever seen." A smile breaks out from overwhelming excitement. One of the men chained up raises his head in reaction to their captor's reappearance.

"Haven't you had enough already?" The tall man stays silent but begins to walk to the wall pulling a switch that quickly brightens the room with flashes of sparks and electricity, shocking all three victims.

"You tell me when you've had enough." Chuckling he leaves the lever switched on and walks to a table with something under a large blanket. With a rather anxious tone, he turns to the victims.

"I have spent my entire life searching for these, but now with them and you three under my control no one will be able to oppose me." With a nervous laugh, he removes the dusty blanket. Underneath lie three colorful fruit that bears an obvious resemblance to the mysterious Devil Fruits. The people tied up continue to scream as an intense voltage flows through their already destroyed bodies, but the shocks quickly dissipate as sparks flash from the lever. Their bodies fall slack as two of them cringe in pain. The tall man glances behind him.

"It seems something is finally going in your guys favor.." He says, shaking his head.

"Well… at least for two of you." The first man glances at the second who hangs from the wall clearly lifeless.

"Oh, my g..-" he winces in pain. The tall man sighs

"I guess I'll be finding another gent for the third fruit then.." He grabs the first fruit and walks over to the first victim, wrenching his head up by his hair and force feeding him the devil fruit.

"Aghddgf Umphhg-" He struggles but the tall man strikes him in the gut and the victim swallows the fruit. Walking over to the table he glances at the third man and then again at the fruit.

"Choices are always the hardest for me." He chuckles. Getting close to the third victims face he kneels down and whispers with a dark, vindictive tone.

"Which shall it be… captain?" He stands, staring at his dripping and scorched body waiting for his answer. The victim remains silent. The tall gentleman springs up letting out a psychotic cackle and runs to the table grabbing the closest fruit. It resembles an apple with one side as a burning hue of red, and the other a crisp blue. He dashes over to the third man and forces the fruit in his mouth.

"Chew! Chew my pathetic captain and watch as you gain power that you'd never expect to have in your wildest fantasy!" Still laughing he faces the two victims, but in his hands, he holds two devices that look like steel ball caps.

"Not that you'll have any contr-" The captain begins to glow a bright red that starts to melt the chains keeping him tied up.

"My .. uh.. WHAT IS GOING ON!" The tall man screams as he drops the caps and dashes back up the cellar stairs returning moments later with two large swords. He barely makes it halfway down the stairs before he sees the entire cellar is engulfed in flames.

"There is no way you could have control of your powers that fast!" He yells "There's no way! You ain't' that strong Lukari!" The tall man screams out.

"That's it, I'll make sure you and your pathetic crew burn up in this cellar!" He dashes back up the stairs, slamming the massive steel doors shut, and locking them immediately.

"What.. what fruit did I give him?" The tall man falls back and whilst sitting on the ground he stares at the steel doors with complete confusion.

"I had the Sutikku Sutikku no mi, Model: Mantis, and… Argh.. what were they. Damn it, that shady salesman spoke way too fast! I had no idea what he was saying when he told me!" As he rambles on he notices the door beginning to cave in.

"Erk.. Argh.. no.. wa-" His eyes widen. The door begins to boil and melt right in front of his eyes and he scrambles backward letting out a rather feminine sheer. Flames erupt from the cellar like a volcano and lets off an immense amount of heat. Quickly scrambling backward the tall man only has enough time to look up into his captain's smoldering eyes and hear him say...

"You're off the crew."


End file.
